


Sungaritas

by somethingsintheair



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Character, Fuckery, Gen, sungaritas are an acquired taste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: After tasting Sung's idea of a cocktail, Danny decides to take him out for some "real" drinks.A series of ficlets I wrote using some of Fictober's dialogue prompts!
Relationships: Danny Sexbang & Doctor Sung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Sungaritas

Sung wasn’t one to frequent bars, not unless he was performing. He didn’t drink very often to begin with, but when he did, he preferred to do so at home. There, he could mix up his own fruity cocktails and convince his bandmates to try them. Sometimes, he’d even come up with something they liked.

That evening, he’d convinced Danny to try out his signature drink, which he referred to as a ‘Sungarita’. He kept the recipe a secret, and was admittedly surprised Danny trusted him enough to try it.

Danny stared at the glass in his hand, swirling the orange liquid around. “So… _Sungarita, _huh?” He chuckled. “At least the color’s on brand.”

“Exactly, that’s what I was going for,” Sung said with a grin. “Go ahead, try it.”

Danny lowered his head to smell the drink, and suppressed the instinct to make a face. He didn’t want to hurt Sung’s feelings, after all, no matter how strong that drink smelled. Despite the scent, he took a sip-- and immediately regretted it. He put a hand over his mouth as he set the glass back down on the table, careful not to spill it.

“What?” Sung asked, his brow furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Danny blinked, coughed, and gave his brain a moment to process the taste. Once he was able to speak again, he asked, “Dude, how much alcohol is _in _that?”

“I told you, the recipe is a secret,” Sung said. “Why, is it… too much, or...?”

“A little, yeah.” Danny cleared his throat. “Holy shit.”

“Lemme see,” Sung said. He picked up the glass and took a sip, much bigger than the one Danny had. He licked his lips, really taking it in, and shook his head. “Yeah, I think it tastes fine.”

Danny scoffed. “_Aliens._” He stood from his seat. “How about we go to a bar tonight and drink some _real_ drinks, with _flavor_ to them?”

Sung made a face. “I don’t want to be around a bunch of drunk humans,” he said, “And Sungaritas _do _have flavor, Daniel. Your weak taste buds just can’t handle it.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Danny said with a chuckle. “Anyway, not everyone’s gonna be drunk, especially not this early. Let’s go, it’ll be fun.”

“What’s so fun about drinking weak drinks in a public space?”

“Doc, just trust me. If you’re not into it, we can leave.”

* * *

Danny decided it would be best to walk to the bar, as he would be drinking and Sung couldn’t drive to begin with. He’d advised Sung to forego the cone, and while wearing a pair of aviator shades indoors at night wasn’t exactly inconspicuous, at least it was less unsettling than his actual eyes.

Sung had never been around there before. All the venues they’d played around LA so far had been bigger shows with NSP, so they hadn’t had the chance to explore the more… lowkey spaces in town. He didn’t mind at all, but he _was _a little suspicious when Danny led him down an alleyway.

“Are you sure we’re going the right way?” Sung asked. “I feel like we shouldn’t be back here.”

“Don’t worry,” Danny replied, “I know the area.”

Sure enough, the shady alleyway led to an even shadier door, which Danny pulled open with ease. Hesitantly, Sung followed him inside. To his surprise, they entered a hallway with a couple restrooms, and ended up in a pretty small bar. It wasn’t at all crowded, and the music was playing at a reasonable volume.

“Why didn’t we just… go through the front entrance?” Sung asked.

Danny shrugged. “Figured you wouldn’t want that much attention,” he said. “I’m guessing it gets annoying having people ask why you’re wearing shades indoors all the time.”

Sung looked around the room, tugging his beanie down a little further to make sure it was still covering the pointed tips of his ears. Admittedly, it was a nice change of pace to enter a room without being noticed. “Yeah, it kinda does.”

“Come on,” Danny said, “Let’s get something to drink.”

He led Sung over to the bar, where they sat down at a pair of stools. Before Sung could even open his mouth to ask for a recommendation, the bartender spoke.

“Hey, isn’t it a little dark in here for those Sunglasses?”

* * *

Sung spent a good ten minutes asking the poor bartender about the ingredients of different cocktails. Danny was content to watch it all go down, amused as he listened to Sung mispronounce the names and the bartender gently correcting him.

“What about a Long Island Iced Tea?” Sung asked, once again grabbing Danny’s attention.

The bartender let out a sigh, clearly getting a little tired of this. “White rum, vodka, gin, triple sec, tequila, Coke, and some lemon juice.”

“Ooh, that sounds good,” Sung said, “I’ll have one of those.”

She didn’t give him a moment to reconsider, just turned on her heels with a “Coming right up.”

Sung bounced a little in his seat. “Oh, oh, and can you do the thing where you put sugar around the rim?” he asked, and only received a silent thumbs up in reply.

“Wait, Sung,” Danny said, already shaking his head. “That is… a _lot _of alcohol.”

Sung raised his eyebrows. “Yes, I’m aware. Your point?”

“I mean… are you sure you wanna go that fast?”

Sung chuckled. “Danny, I have a very high alcohol tolerance,” he said. “I’ve been alive for over one-hundred years, and I have not _once _been intoxicated. Trust me.”

Despite Sung’s confidence, Danny wasn’t so sure. When Sung’s drink arrived, he ordered a single Corona for himself, since there was no way both of them were getting fucked up. He watched carefully as Sung took his first sip and licked the sugar off his lips.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Sung asked, furrowing his brow. “Don’t tell me you brought me here just to babysit me.”

“Wh-- I didn’t,” Danny said, “That’s not it. Just didn’t expect you to… go that hard, is all.” He looked away and took a sip of his own drink. Realy, he knew he shouldn’t be worried. The drink Sung had server him earlier was basically pure tequila, and apparently Sung’s favorite mix.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

Everything was, in fact, not fine.

Sung had about a quarter of his drink left, and he was already getting a little… chatty. Now, in general, Danny wasn’t worried about the possibility of a drunk Sung. he knew Sung trusted him with his life, and if anything, it would probably just be hilarious. The only problem was that they were in public, and Sung was not human, and hiding that fact was very, very important.

“Hey… Sung?” Danny said, keeping his voice low.

Sung smiled. “Mhm?”

“I know you’re excited to be here and all, but just keep in mind that you’ve got some, uh… secrets to keep. Alright?”

“Secrets?” Sung raised his eyebrows. “I _love _secrets.” He leaned in closer, and in his best stage whisper, asked “Can I tell you one now?”

Danny blinked. “Uh, I’m not sure if now’s the best time--”

“I’m an _alien._”

Danny put his face in his hands.

* * *

All things considered, nothing had gone to shit just yet. Sung had even ordered another drink-- Danny didn’t stop him, because Sung was probably hundreds of years older than him, and who was he to boss him around?

The worst Sung had done was talk to some people sitting nearby, and surprisingly, he hadn’t disclosed his ‘secret’ to anyone else. Then again… it’s not like anyone would believe him. Despite the excessive giggling and the slurring of words, he was just being his friendly self, and that didn’t seem to bother anyone.

Danny turned away for maybe thirty seconds to order a glass of water, which turned out to be a mistake. He turned back to a conversation with some poor woman that seemed like it had been going on for much longer than that.

“Well, see, that’s the thing,” Sung said, “My organs are… _far_ superior to that of a human. That’s why I don’t get drunk nearly as easily, ‘cause of my liver.”

“Your liver, huh?” the woman asked. She was holding a drink of her own, but seemed pretty sober. “Interesting.”

“Uh huh,” Sung replied. “The natural detoxifier. Very helpful.”

“Oh, I never knew it was so important,” the woman replied. Danny picked up a hint of sarcasm in her tone-- nothing Sung would catch, especially not in his current state.

“Mhm.” Sung grinned. “S’your liver alright? I’m a doctor, you know.”

Danny cringed, and looked to see that the woman seemed equally unsettled by that comment. He decided it was time to intervene.

“So sorry about him,” he said, resting a hand on Sung’s shoulder. “He’s not usually like this. I think it’s time for us to head home, huh?”

Sung frowned. “Danny, you’re interrupting our conversation,” he said. “A human’s physical health is of utmost imtorp… portance.”

“Sure is, buddy. Good on you for keeping an eye out.” Danny had paid off the tab earlier in fear of Sung ordering a third drink, so he quickly lead him away from the bar.

* * *

Their exit from the bar was hasty, despite Sung stumbling the whole way. It was dark out, but since they left out the front instead of the back, the street lights would illuminate their way home.

Danny let out a sigh of relief once they got going, just happy to be out of that situation. He kept Sung’s arm slung over his shoulder, which was a little awkward due to their height difference, but at least it kept Sung standing.

It was only when they made it a good distance down the street that either of them made any noise-- namely, Sung giggling. It sounded so… genuine. Almost endearing enough for Danny to stop being so annoyed with him.

“Dude, I’m so sorry,” Sung said through his laughter.

“It’s… it’s fine, Doc,” Danny said, shaking his head. “Nothing really bad happened, right? I just wanted to get us out of there before something did.”

“No, no.” Sung stopped then, detaching himself from Danny. He put his hands up, and was able to stand perfectly still. “I was messing with you. I’m sober.”

For a moment, Danny stood there in complete silence. Then, _“What?”_

“I admit, it was kind of a dick move,” Sung said. “But I wanted to prove a point. Like I said, it takes a _lot _for me to get drunk.”

Danny let out a long, pained sigh. “Okay, _yes,_ I admit it, you were right,” he said. “But… seriously? Asking some poor human woman about her organs? She’s probably freaked out beyond belief, thinking you’re gonna show up in her room tonight and try to harvest them or something.”

“Oh, I know her,” Sung replied with a wave of his hand. “She’s been to all our shows this month. I told her I was fucking with you.”

Danny crossed his arms. “Okay,” he mumbled. “I guess that’s… better than if it was just a stranger.”

“Exactly,” Sung replied. “I don’t want to scare anyone for real. I just want to fuck with my friends.” He shot Danny a grin before he started walking, and Danny made a mental note to never take Sung out drinking again.


End file.
